Far From Home
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: SG1 goes threw the gate and team up with the Xmen. How is SG1 going to get home when the see the Stargate disapper. Read about this thrilling adventure of SG1 when they meet the Xmen! Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Stargate SG-1 characters or any of the marvel Caharcters. However, I do own Black Fox.

A/n: You are probaly saying "Finally a story that involves someone besides the X-men!!!!!! I will eventually post another Stargate story but this is what you get for now. :)  
  
"Carter, you ready to go?" Colonel O'Neill asked his Major as she walked into the gate room.  
-Chevron 1 engaged- said the l sergeant over the P.A. system as he dialed PX35985  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Major Carter. She now stood at the bottom of the platform with her Co waiting for Teal'c and Daniel and the Stargate to engage.  
-Chevron 2 engaged-  
"Where the heck is Daniel?" Jack asked after he got tired of waiting. He was talking more to himself than to Carter but she answered his redundant question any way. "I think he said something about donuts." "Donuts?" O 'Neil asked. "I don't know maybe I was wrong." She continued. "But I thought I heard the words donuts and be back in a few."  
-Chevron 5 engaged-  
Before Jack could say anything else, Teal'c and Daniel walked in the gate room, ready to go and in Teal'c's right hand, sure enough, was a white rectangular box. "Let me guess Donuts?" O'Neil said pointing to the rectangular box. "It is indeed...Donuts." Teal'c replied  
-Chevron 6 engaged-  
"Teal'c we're about to embark on a mission to beat up the go'uld once again and all you can think about is donuts?"  
  
-Chevron- 7 locked- When the stargate was engaged, SG-1 moved up the ramp to the gate but before they could go threw General Hammond said, over the P.A. system, "Good Luck SG-1!"  
  
"Thank you sir." O'Neill replied with a smile and turning to his team, he said, "We go to save another world another day." O'Neill went threw first, then smiling ant the Colonel's joke, Major Carter went threw followed but Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
When they emerged on the other side, they found themselves in the same facility that they had just left. "Crap, not again." O'Neill said as he and his team walked down the platform. The same thing happened a while back. Carter had to reline the gate with the planets because of something with solar flares and if the gate wasn't relined then one of two things could happen. Either they would gate directly into the planet's sun or the magnetism of the wormhole would mess up and kill them all. Either way something went wrong and they ended up in 1969with the Lieutenant George Hammond and with the hippies. SG-1 finally got home and Jack didn't ever want to go back to the 60's again but his wishes never came true. "Carter, where the heck are we?" Jack asked as he looked around from the middle of the platform. The gate was the same. The walls, the window into the dialing room, everything was the same with one exception. There were no people. "I don't know, Sir. All that I can think of is that we've been thrown back into 1969." Sam answered as she too looked around. Daniel and Teal'c were doing the same thing. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Jack said. "Major Carter would appear to be correct O'Neill." Teal'c said in agreement with Sam. They walked off of the platform and as soon as they did, the platform and the stargate vanished. It wasn't that much of a surprise to team because that's what had happened before but they didn't expect what came next. The whole facility vanished and in its place was a city. They were in the middle of a street that had a movie theater, supermarket everything a city needs to be a city. The unusual thing about this street was that it was hosting a battle. There was a man in a purple and red suit with a purple cape and a red helmet and he was being attacked left and right by a younger group of people or aliens. There was a man, who appeared to be the leader, shooting a red beam of some sort out of his eyes at the red helmet man. The red beam guy was giving orders to get the red helmet man from behind and such. Jack looked over at Daniel and saw that he was amazed with what was going on. "Daniel, do you know what's going on?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I think." Daniel replied. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were shocked at Daniel's reply. "Would you care to enlighten us on your discovery?" Jack asked. "Sure," But before Daniel could say any thing else, it began to rain. They all looked up and saw a black woman with white hair flying about in the dark sky. She wore a black leotard with a black cape that had yellow trim and a black headdress sat peacefully on her white hair. "Go, Storm!" Daniel said allowing a cry to go past his lips. Again, Jack, Sam and Teal'c looked at their friend. "You know her?" Sam asked. "Well, yeah. She's Storm of the X-men and was once leader of the X- men and leader of the morlocks but not at the same time."  
  
"What is she doing?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"She's controlling the weather to beat Magneto." Daniel said to answer Teal'c's question. "Magneto? What the heck is a Magneto?" Jack asked. "It's not what but whom, Jack and he's the red helmet dude." Daniel replied to Jack's sarcastic remark  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked couriously.  
  
"I read the comics when I was a kid. My favorite was Storm." "Really, I was aways a Captain America fan." Jack replied. "  
  
You know Captain America teamed up with the X-men once." "I must have missed that issue." Jack said. "Sir, I hate to spoil your fun but it looks like Storm is throwing a lightning bolt at Magneto and being this close to him, we may get caught in the blot if we don't move now."  
Before SG-1 could move, the rain stopped falling on them, even though it persuaded to rain around them. Daniel looked up and saw a woman with short brown hair that had blue streaks in it. She wore a black one piece outfit that only had a right sleeve and on her left arm she had a green vine tattoo and a red scar on the left side of her face. She lowered herself to the ground between Jack and Daniel. She, too, was wet from the rain. "Daniel, another one of your X-men friends?" Jack asked sarcastically. "No, I've never seen her before. I have no idea who she is. All thought by the way she's keeping the rain off of us and herself, it seems that she's telekinetic and we are inside a telekinetic shield." The woman smiled at Daniel's words. "You are correct, sir. I am telekinetic. I am Black Fox and I am one of the leaders of the X-men. My friend and co-leader has told me to take you to safety." Fox said as she motioned for SG-1 to follow her but before they could move, they were made immobilized by Magneto and his outstretched hand. "Fox, you mind telling us what's going on?" Jack asked as he looked at Magneto and then to his side at Fox. This is Magneto. He is an enemy of the X-men and he is the master of magnetism. Jack looked at Fox in surprise that he had heard her words but her lips had not moved one bit. Suddenly they were lifted a few feet into the air. Magneto, magnetically, Jack and Sam's P70's, Daniel's Barreta 92 F and Teal'c's staff weapon. Once he had them, he crumbled them into nothing but dust. "Hey, those were ours!" O'Neil said in a childish voice. "Sir, I don't think he cares. Besides they wouldn't do us any good. Those are metal guns with...." "With metal bullets. Yes Carter I know. Thank You Captain Obvious." Magneto stepped in front of Jack. He looked like he was going to say something when a voice said "Fox, now!" Fox closed her eyes; Daniel saw; and lifted the helmet off of Magneto's head. With in five seconds, Magneto was down on the ground, out cold. As soon as Magneto was out, SG-1 fell to the ground and Fox lowered herself to it. "Could you warn us next time we are about to fall five feet?" O'Neil asked as he and his team stood. "Sorry, Colonel." Fox replied, shocking O'Neil because he had not yet told her who he was, not to mention his rank. Just then two more people came and stood by Fox. It was Storm and the man who shot a laser from his eyes. "You would be?" O'Neil asked the man. He saw Fox look around and then turned to man. "I think we should talk else where. You know a safer place to talk and not be watched by bystanders." SG-1 looked around and saw a few people watching the unfolding scene. "I agree." Said the man. The man left and with in a few moments later, SG-1 found a jet hovering over their heads. A ramp was lowered and, once everyone was on, raised them up into the jet.


	2. Meeting the naitives

**Quezacolt: Thankas for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well. In case you were wondering Black Fox is a character I came up with when I wrote my X-men stories. All those stories are about her life and the adventures she had with the X-men. I mention a few things in her that may spoil one or two of the stories so if you plan on reading the last two X-men stories I have up, you may not want continue reading after this chapter until you've finished both stories. **

**nitpick(): Thank you very much for pointing out the spelling errors that I made by ACCEDENT! However, there was no need to yell like you did. I had all ready written that chapter before I found out how to spell most of the name sthat you mentioned and simply forgott to change the seplling. I'm sure you can understand and I would like it very uch if you didn't use God's name in vain. Constructive criticisum is welcome and is to be used in a manner that is not rude and upsetting to the author. I thank you again for your review and your information about my story. However, you will no longer see your review on this story. Although you are more than welcome to give me CONSTRUCTIVE critisisum on any of my other stories and you may continue to read this story. I would like it if you didn't make me feel like an idiot. I know DARN well what a dictionary is and have been useing it. However, when I was writting this chapter I didn't have a dictionary at my desposal. **

**That being said let's get on with the show!**

On the Blackbird, the man who shot lasers out of his eyes flew the huge jet, Storm was his copilot and Fox was in the back seats with SG-1. Now, Jack, Sam and Teal'c had stopped asking Daniel who everyone was. They figured they would learn in do time. Fox had gotten up to get SG-1 blankets and coffee. Only, Daniel, Sam and Jack accepted them. Teal'c didn't want either and that was fine. Fox also had one for herself.

"So, who exactly are you?" Jack asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Somehow Fox had managed to make it just the way he liked it. Two creams no sugar. He found it a little odd that she knew it and he hadn't told her.

"We are the X-men." Fox said gently, thinking she had all ready explained this question.

"We know who you are," Daniel said looking at Jack, "But what he's asking is what are the X-men. I don't know why, seeing that I've all ready told him that."

"I like to get the information straight from the horse's mouth." O'Neill replied.

Before Fox say anything to answer Jack's question, Jack asked another one.

"Fox, how did you know I was a Colonel and how I liked my coffee? I hadn't told you how I liked it or what my rank was and it isn't on my uniform anywhere. Another thing how did I hear you in my head earlier?" Fox smiled

"I am telepathic. My powers are expanding and as of late I've had a little trouble keeping out of people's heads. Also when our late professor died I somehow gained his power. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

"You're also telekinetic right?" Carter asked.

"Yes, as Dr. Jackson said earlier. That's how I kept the rain that Storm created off of you and to protect you from any thing Magneto might have done." Fox looked at Jack. "You don't like big words or scientist's terms do you?"

"No, they give me big head aches. I'm not the thinking kind of person. I usually talk with my gun. Carter here is the scientist. Telekinetic is where you move things with your mind right?" Fox smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Yes, Colonel. That is correct. To tell you the truth I'm not a big fan of big words either. To answer your earlier question, the X-men are a group of mutants that fight to protect the humans who fear and hate us. My vision is that mutants can coexist peacefully, although,"

"Magneto doesn't see it that way." Daniel interrupted. "He believes that here will be a war between _Homo sapiens _also known as humans and _Homo superior _more commonly referred to as mutants_._ He believes that the humans will be afraid of the mutants and therefore acting on that fear and harming mutants. Magneto has all ready been threw the holocaust. It's no wonder he has such strong views."

When Daniel was finished everyone, except for Cyclops and Storm, looked at him.

"Sorry." He replied to their looks.

"It's all right." Fox said. "It appears you've done your homework. Then I assume you know who those two are."

"Yes but you're the one giving introductions." Daniel replied politely.

Fox nodded and said, "The man flying this jet is Cyclops, he and I now lead the X-men Storm is his copilot. I occasionally fly the Blackbird but Cyclops is in charge of it."

There was a long awkward silence that lasted a few moments but Storm soon broke it.

"We've told you about us. Now, why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

"All right." Jack said. "I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard of the starship enterprise. This is my Number One (Pointing to Teal'c) Commander William T. Ricker. His lovely wife and ships counselor (pointing to Carter) Deanna Troi and My Chief engineer, Mr. Geodi Laforge." Sam, Teal'c and Daniel looked at Jack with stern looks. Jack looked Fox, who had a look of question. She apparently didn't understand why Jack didn't trust them.

"Colonel you can not fool us." Fox said and she knew that Jack knew why.

"Okay, so I lied but with respect, ma'am. I don't really trust you folks just yet."

"I do." Daniel said to Jack. "I am Dr. Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter and our friend,.." Daniel paused for a moment to think of witch name to use for Teal'c. He couldn't decide between Murray and his real name Teal'c but finally he chose. "Teal'c. We are travelers. We travel threw something called a Star Gate. The Star Gate is a wormhole that connects to other Star Gates on other worlds and enabling us to visit and explore those worlds."

"As a matter of fact that's what we were doing when we ended up here." Sam said helping Daniel explain and also realizing what had happened.

"Carter." O'Neil said.

"Sir, I think we are in an alternate reality. I mean it worked before with Daniel when he went to another reality where Teal'c was still evil and you and I were engaged. I mean why couldn't it work for make believe characters as well."

"But their comic book characters." O'Neil said pointing with both hands to Fox.

"Not here, their not." Daniel commented. "I think Sam's right. We are in an alternate reality, Jack."

The jet landed, then, and everyone got out. Cyclops and Storm left the hanger room. The room was huge but they had to have a huge room to house a huge jet.

"Where are they going?" Daniel asked Fox as the reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Their going to the briefing room I think. Either that or they are going to change and take a nice long shower. Which I wouldn't mind myself right about now."

"So why don't you?" Sam asked. They were now walking out of the hanger room and into a hallway that had metal walls, floor and ceiling.

"I'm going to show you around and tell you what has been going around. To tell you the truth Colonel, I'm not completely sure I trust you either."

"Why so Black Fox?" Teal'c asked as they stopped for a moment and Fox turned around.

"I don't trust strangers right off of the back, Mr. Teal'c. I have been in plenty of jams to know that trust is to be gained, not given. My father taught me that."

"Why don't you read our minds? Maybe if you will do you can see that we mean you know harm." O'Neil asked.

"Because Colonel, I do not want to impose. There are only two of you that I could clearly read your minds."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The Colonel and Dr. Jackson. You, major, have something blocking me out and I can't get past it although Teal'c has the same block, his is stronger than yours. So are either of you telepaths?"

"No" Sam replied.

"I am not." Teal'c began, looking past Fox instead of directly at her "I am an Alien as you called me but I can be trusted. I was once the First Prime to Apophis."

Fox looked at Jack and he said, "Used to be evil." She nodded her head and glanced back at Teal'c, who continued. "But now I am loyal to these three and those of the Tau'ri. I will never use that trust for anything other than good."

"Who are the Tau'ri?" Fox asked. "We are. We are from Earth and on the earth that we come from we are also called the Tari by our allies but you can just call us by our names if that makes you feel comfortable." Daniel said.

"Tell me Colonel, do you trust Major Carter and Mr. Teal'c?"

"I would trust them with my life." Jack replied, annoyed at Fox's questions.

"What about you Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, I do." He said.

Fox turned back around and said, "All right." Fox turned the corner and SG-1 followed as they had been doing for along time.


	3. Breifing room time

**A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, if you are planing on reading the last two stories that I have up, (Goodbyes aren't always goodbyes, Forgotten and even discoveries) stop reading her if you don't want spoilars. I don't know how many people this applyes to but I thoughtI might give you fair warning that I have spoilars. anyway, on with the story.**

"This is the Danger room." Fox said as she typed in some numbers on a console in the wall and the door in front of SG-1 opened to reveal a large room with metal walls, ceiling and floor. Fox made a gesture with her right hand and SG-1 moved into the large room as Fox followed behind them. "This is where we train our mutant abilities and physical skills. I like to come down here to blow off some steam. I would have to say that this is my favorite room in the whole institute. Okay, y'all ready? It's time I showed you the upper level." SG-1 walked out with Black Fox right in front of them.

Along the way to the elevator, two girls came running up to Black Fox. They both had blonde hair and hazel eyes. One had a small blue scar on her left eye and the other had a red scar over the same eye.

"Mom," Said the girl with the blue scar, "Mian and I are going to the Danger Room, if that's all right with you."

"Yes that's fine but stay out of trouble. Cyclops and I just fixed most of the programs. Say hello to our guests, girls." "Hello, I'm Andi but my real name is Andrea." Andi said as she waived her hand. "Hello, I'm Mian. Have a nice day." Mian said as the two girls ran to the danger room.

"You too." Jack and Daniel said in unison.

"You have children?" Sam asked surprised as they got on to the elevator.

"Yes, those are two of my girls. My oldest Jasmine doesn't live here anymore and has turned evil. She was taken from me when she was just a baby by one of the X-men's enemies, Apocalypse. I also have a son, Michael."

"Where is he?" Daniel asked interested in the conversation. The elevator stopped but Fox didn't open the door.

"He is with an evil mutant by the name of Sinister, whom, I guess, works for Apocalypse. After his father died a while back, I left the x-men and roamed the states for a year. I came back to save Michael from the fate he had chosen but in the end it was inevitable. He chose the path that he chose and I couldn't stop him."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said, seeing the tears in Black Fox's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm fine. I'm used to my husband and my son being gone but I still have an emptiness inside." Black Fox said this as she looked at Jack. He knew that she knew about his son and what had happened to him and in that way the two of them connected. Fox hit a button that opened the door and on the other side were walls that were crumbling, a ceiling that didn't keep the rain out because only half of it was up. There were holes in the walls where it wasn't crumbling. By the looks of the scars of the building, there had been a battle and an intense one at that.

"What happened?" Jack asked seeing the destruction and walking forward. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed close behind. Fox was walking beside Jack. As they walked, Fox moved several beams telekinetically.

"This is or was our institute. To the public this facility was merely a school for the gifted but in reality we are a school that teaches mutants how to use their powers for good. Since the sentinels came and destroyed everything, we sent the students home and to the public the X-men are out of business."

"But I thought this was the secret headquarters of the X-men?" Daniel asked scratching his head.

"It used to be that way until Magneto sold all his knowledge of the X-men to the government in exchange for his freedom."

"Excuse me but what the heck is a sentinel?" Jack asked as he still looked around.

"Big giant robots who hunt mutants. That is the simplified version. I'm sure there are other, more scientific ways to explain it but I don't know of any at the moment."

Fox stopped in her tracks for a moment and the turned to SG-1.

"It's time I took you to the briefing room."

**So tell me what you think.**


	4. The reason we need you

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, **

Once in the briefing room, Cyclops began to debrief SG-1 in more detail. "A few months ago, this school was attacked by a group of sentinels. Now, sentinels are machines that have a chip in their hard drive that makes them identify mutants and then their orders are to kill or capture the mutants."

Fox sat to the left of Major Carter and Jack was on the Major's right. He leaned back in his chair, and tapped Fox on the shoulder. She turned around and he asked, "Big, giant robots that hunt mutants right?" Fox smiled and nodded her head then turned to Cyclops and said, "Continue." He nodded and did just that.

"Anyway, when the sentinels came they took some mutants with them." Cyclops stood up, grabbed a remote and pointed at the wall behind him; hit a button and a picture of a woman came up. She was a red head and it was long and gorgeous. She had green eyes and wore a black form fitting out fit. "This is Phoenix. She is telepathic as well as telekinetic. She was the first one to be captured. My guess is they wanted all of the telepaths down before we could warn anyone." Cyclops hit another button and a picture of a man with six metal claws in front of his face came up. "This is Wolverine," Fox said as she stood and walked over to Cyclops. "He has a healing factor which makes him virtually unkillable."

"So this healing factor regenerates tissue extremely fast. So if he had a broken bone it would be healed with in a matter of hours. Correct?"

Daniel was about to tell Sam something about Wolverine that she needed to know but Fox got to it before he did.

"Yes, but he can't break any of his bones. His skeleton is laced with a very unique metal called adimantium. It is a metal that once it is cooled it can not be broken or shaped into any form. So if you put his claws, made of the same metal that his bones are laced with, with his fierce attitude, he's one mean mutant. He was the very last one to be captured. How he managed to get captured instead of me, I have no clue."

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Are you not a great warrior?" Teal'c asked. "I am a 'warrior' if you will but Wolverine is much better than I and I say that because Wolverine is my father. The others that have been captured are Havok; he has a power similar to Cyclops's only it is in his hands. This is Polaris, Havok's girlfriend. She is the Mistress of magnetism. Nightcrawler is a teleporter. Shadowcat, able to move threw sold objects and Colossus. He is able to revert to a metal form that is indestructible."

Cyclops pointed the remote at the wall and the picture of Colossus was gone. He took his seat across from Fox's seat, whom moved as well to sit down. "So why tell us all of this?" Jack asked as he leaned back into his chair once again. "We believe, Colonel, that the sentinels are being controlled by the government to get rid of mutants or so we believe. If this is true then the sentinels may have taken our friends to a government facility to be studied and such. It would only be the three of us going in to the facility if you do not help and we are afraid that we will not triumph this time." Storm said as she leaned forward and placed both hands on the table.

"Fox what about your daughters," Sam asked, "Could they be of any help to you?" "Probably, yes but I am still trying to figure out if I want them to go up against the sentinels just yet. They are a deadly foe and my girls, one day, will have to face the sentinels, yes, for they are mutants but I don't know if I'm ready for that day to be today." Sam nodded her head. Then another question popped into her head. "Would they be willing to fight?" Fox thought for a moment and then replied, "I believe so, yes and they are defiantly able but enough about them for now." She turned to Cyclops and Storm who nodded their heads. Fox let out a big sigh and asked, "Will **you** help us?"

O'Neill looked from Carter, to Daniel to Teal'c and wasn't sure what to do. "I thought you said you didn't trust us?" Jack recalled to Fox. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." "If we were to help, and I'm not saying we will," O'Neill began sitting up in his chair. "Then what exactly would we do?"

Fox looked at Cyclops as if she were at a loss for words. "We aren't really sure yet." Cyclops said. "We generally don't figure out everyone's jobs until we are on the blackbird and ready to go. I haven't had time to think about it yet."

"Would you kind folks excuse us for a second? I need to have a word with my team." Teal'c, Daniel and Major Carter stood up and walked out of the room. "Don't do any of that telepathwatsmadosit. We'd like to talk in privet." Jack said as he turned to join his team out in the hall.

"Well kids," O'Neill said starting the conversation. "They seem to really want our help sir." Carter said glancing at Daniel. "You do realize Major that they don't even have a plan yet. We could be signing our death write for all we know!" O'Neill said in a low whisper. "Jack, these people need our help." Daniel replied in his sensitive tone that he always has.

"Yeah but weren't you listening?" Jack asked. "They fight mutant hunting robots that are as tall as God knows what and in case you haven't noticed we don't have any weapons! I might add that we can't call Hammond for more since there is no stargate."

"Colonel, with all due respect, I don't think we have much choice. I mean they did save us from Magneto earlier. I feel that we owe them. Who knows maybe they can help us get back home."

Jack nodded his head to Carter and then walked in front of Teal'c. "Teal'c, what do you think? Should we help these X-men people or should we leave them hanging?" Teal'c looked at Jack with a puzzled look. "I do not believe I understand your question O'Neill. What do you mean by 'leaving them hanging'?"

"It means to not help them. Should we help them or not Teal'c?" Jack asked becoming a little irritated with his friend. "I believe we should help them, O'Neill. Would they not do the same if our positions were switched?"

Everyone looked at Daniel. "What?" He asked. "Would the X-men help us if we were in there shoes and they in ours?" Sam asked. "Yeah I think so. I mean there's no guarantee but I'm pretty sure." "Fine!" Jack said as he led his team back into the briefing room. Jack stood at the end of the long table Sam stood on his right and Teal'c on his left and Daniel stood next to Sam. On the other end, Fox stood facing Jack with Cyclops on her right and Storm on her left.

"Have you come to a decision?" She asked in a very professional voice.

"We have." Colonel O'Neill said in the same tone as Fox.

"What is the verdict? Will you help us or not?" Storm asked.

"We will help you. Just tell us what to do."

A/N Tell me what you think


	5. Fighting for command

**A/n: Thanks for the review Nitpick. I don't care where you live, in my opinion saying good Lord in the way that you did is using God's name in vain. Notice I said in my opinon and you don't have to like my opinion just like I don't have to like yours but I do respect yours. Again thanks for the review and that's all I have to say, so on with the story.**

"So," Jack said as he sat in a seat behind Cyclops on the Blackbird. "Where exactly are we going?"

Fox was sitting the chair next to Jack's and behind Storm. Sam sat behind Fox, Daniel behind Jack and Teal'c behind Sam. Cyclops shut the ramp to the Blackbird and took off.

"We think they are somewhere in Cheyane Mountain." Cyclops said as he flew the jet.

"Cyclops, you keep your eye on the clouds and I will deal with our guests. I also want you to work on that landing of yours. You nearly killed us when you landed into the Hudson Bay last time." Fox informed her friend.

"I believe that was in the danger room T." Cyclops said. Fox gave him the evil eye and he realized his mistake.

"Wait, why did he just call you T?" Daniel asked trying to figure it out himself but couldn't.

"Because my real name is Theressa. Theressa Elizabeth Knight. When we are on missions and such, I go by my codename Black Fox. I assume you know Storm and Cyclops' real names, Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, um, Cyclops's name is Scott Summers. He was an orphan and later found his brother, Alex's Masters also known as Havok and even later during the Dark Phoenix happenings with his girlfriend, Jean Grey, Scott found his father Corsair and Storm's name is Ororo Monroe. She is claustrophobic because of being buried alive when she was five from a building being shot down but I know nothing of you Theressa."

"And it shall remain that way. Cyclops what is our position?"

"We are approaching Chyeanne Mountain now." Cyclops said to Black Fox.

"Um," Jack Began, "You do know that we can't just walk in there like we own it. The Air Force will have guards down there. You know guarding."

"Colonel, we are well aware of where the guards are posted." Storm said. "Fox was able to hack into the Air Force's computers and find a blue print of the compounded. Now all we have to do is guess where the Air Force would put guards and we have a telepath to help us with that."

"So you are in charge of this mission." Teal'c asked Fox.

"Yes, I have to admit I was a little pushy to get it but I couldn't help it that's how I am. I felt that a telepath was the best person to be in charge of this mission because of all the turns and number of people a non-telepath would not be able to determine."

Cyclops landed the jet a hundred feet from the Mountain Base and clocked it. "Aren't you worried that someone will find this hunk of metal?" Jack asked, "You know on something called radar?"

"If they have anything that can detect this jet they deserve to catch us. Fox, we are ready when you are."

Fox nodded as Storm and Cyclops past her and the members of SG-1. Fox got up lowered the ramp and headed after Cyclops and Storm. SG-1 stood as well began to follow when Jack said, "I maybe the only one that realizes this but my team and I have no weapons."

"That is incorrect O'Neill." Teal'c told his friend and leader. "I have exactly one Zatn'Kitel."

"What? You have a Zat gun? Why didn't you say something earlier Teal'c?" "Because I thought you knew I had the Zatn'Kitel. Then when it became apparent that you knew nothing of it I told you."

"Colonel," Fox said as she was about leave the jet, "don't worry, we will get you weapons sooner than you think."

Jack began to walk again to the exit on the jet, Carter behind him, Daniel behind him and Teal'c taking up the rear. When they were off the jet and following behind the X-men, Major Carter said, "Sir, if this is the SGC Base, then maybe we don't have to fight our way in."

"What are you saying Major?" Jack asked.

"I'm saying that we can walk in like we own the place because, well, we sort of do, Sir. Then after that we can go to the weapon room and get four guns but until then, Sir, I suggest we play as if we are home."

"About that Sam, I think it might be too late." Daniel said pointing a head of them. Teal'c, Jack and Sam looked to where Daniel was pointing and saw Fox, Storm and Cyclops fighting to guards and the SGC guards were losing. SG-1 Ran the rest of the way to catch up to the X-men team. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Colonel O'Neill asked Fox as the guard she was fighting fell to the ground.

"Finding us a way in, Colonel. Do you have a problem with that?" Fox answered Jack as she placed her hand knife that Jack had not seen before in its holster on her left leg.

"No, I just thought there was a better way."

"Such as?" Fox asked. Cyclops and Storm were walking over to the arguing Jack and Fox.

"I was thinking of something like, oh I don't know, actually walking past the guards because Teal'c, Major Carter Daniel and I could have gotten us in."

"I thought you said that we couldn't walk in like we own the place." Fox argued back.

"I said that before I remembered that my team and I still have our tags and our elevator keys!" Jack said holding both out where Fox could see them.

"Fine. I am officially giving command to you Colonel. The only thing I ask is that you listen to me when I tell you something."

"Agreed."

"Jack," Daniel said.

"Yes Daniel." Jack said with out looking back at his friend but kept his eyes on Fox. He was beginning to develop a kindness for her. She was a lot like him and he liked that. Although it would probably be annoying but nothing could possibly be more annoying than Carter's science talk.

"Um, did we have one of those back home?" Daniel asked pointing at something. Jack turned around and saw a small metal machine flying in the sky. Jack walked forward and as soon as he did the machine fired a green laser at him. The laser hit O'Neil in his right shoulder. He fell and Cyclops shot the machine down. Fox and Carter came over to Jack to see if he was all right.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Carter asked.

"Carter, I've just been shot how do you think I am? No I'm not all right. That is a stupid question to ask someone who's just been shot."

"Major, I'll let you handle this. Clearly you have more experience that I. The only experience that I have had with such things is when I've been shot and stabbed. Colonel, I suggest that we move now. That machine is called Flight 609er. It was designed to keep intruders out in the event that the guards were stunned, killed or captured. It has a one way video system."

"Which means they can see us but we can't see them?" Daniel asked

"Yes and they know where here and it doesn't matter if you still have your tags or keys because they will find us and capture us if we don't move now."

The Major nodded and turned to the Colonel. "Can you walk, sir?" "Carter, it's my shoulder that's hurt not my leg. So yes I can walk besides I don't have much choice, now do I Major." Jack said as he stood up and watched Carter take her jacket off and tear the sleeves.

"Carter." Jack said.

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"Whatcha donin'?" Carter turned back to Jack moved his right side of his jacket and placed the ball of material on Jack's wound.

"We have to stop the bleeding. The sleeves are going to do that and all you have to do is apply pressure. Fox, we are ready to go now."

"I'm not in charge Major. The Colonel is the one who is going to be behind this mission."

"All right," Jack said. "Fox, Daniel, Carter, grab as many guns as we need. There's no telling what we are going to come up against in there. For all we know Mayborn could be in charge of the Stargate program." "Mayborn?" Carter asked, "That's the worst thing you could think of? Mayborn being in charge? You don't think the Goa'uld could be here or any **real **threat?" Carter put emphases on the word real.

"It's an alternate reality Carter, Anything could happen." Jack said as he took the gun that Teal'c offered him. Fox, Daniel, Sam and Jack all had guns. Cyclops and Storm didn't need or want one and Teal'c had the Zatn'kitel.

The two teams walked to the elevator, Sam slid her key in the slot and the door opened. The ride to up was quiet and long. It seemed to Jack that it was slower than ever but he didn't say so. When the elevator stopped, something didn't feel right. The doors were taking too long to open. Jack motioned for Sam and Teal'c to get on either side of the door. Then he pointed to his head and Fox knew what he meant.

Yes, Colonel? Fox asked telepathically

Do you hear anyone on the other side of that door?

You really want to know the answer to that Colonel?

How many?

More than we have, Sir. Probably, ten or twelve. I can't get an accurate lock on any of them right now. It's probably because I'm under a lot of stress. I mean we all are. The moment they open the door they are going to blow us to kingdom come if we resist. I suggest when the door opens we need lower our weapons and go with them peacefully. If we do then they will take us to their leader, lock us up in the cell with the others and then we can bust out of this place and get you home.

Sounds like a plan to me. Tell the others telepathically.

I'll let you do it. I have everyone patched in threw this link now, Colonel.

Sir, what are we doing? Sam asked wanting to get out of the elevator.

We are going to surrender, Major.

We are doing what? Carter asked looking at Jack, her faucal expression matching that of her words.

Fox, has an idea and it's the only one that have heard so far, Carter. Unless you have another suggestion.

Yes Sir, I do. Let's stand her and fight. How many could there be?

Try ten or twelve, Major Carter . Fox said And they all have zat's and other weapons. We have no other choice right now.

What about you guys? Jack asked the remaining four. Got any wacky ideas?

When no one answered, Jack spoke again. Then I am ordering you to surrender, Major. Now let's get this door open.

Fox nodded to Cyclops who shot an optic blast at the door. When the smoke cleared, there were five guards under the elevator door and eleven others standing around it. "Put your guns down and come with us!" Said one of the guards Jack assumed he was head of security on the base. Everyone, who had a weapon, did as the man said. Except for Teal'c because he was behind his friends and the X-men no on could see him from the waist down. This being the case, Teal'c put the Zat gun in his deepest pant pocket and put his hands up just as his friends had and began to follow them.

Tell me what you thought.


	6. Friend and Foe

**A/N: Artemis1860: Thanks for the reviews. If you are interested I have a few other Stargate stories that you could read but you don't have too. Any way, here is chapter six entitled: Friend and Foe**

At one point during the walk to who knows where, the guards split them up. Five guards continued going strait with Sam, Cyclops, Daniel, Storm, and Teal'c but the other six guards who held Fox and Jack captive turned left. Before too long Jack realized where they were going. It was too quiet so he decided to check in with Fox telepathically. He tapped his head once and she nodded ever so slightly.

Can we still talk with the others? Jack 'asked'

Yes, Sir. Do you know where we are going? Fox replied.

Yep. They are taking us to General Hammond's office. He's my CO and a good friend. We should be out of here in no time. Do you really think they need **five **guards to guard **two **people? O'Neill asked looking at the guards around them.

Well, not all of these guards are for both of us. Fox confessed

What are you saying? Jack asked digging into the question.

I kind of have a rep of cutting guard's hands off and basically doing anything I need to in order to escape. Five of these guards are for me one is for you. If you escape once, the next time they capture you have two guards and so on and on. This is my fifth time here.

I thought you said you have only tried to get your friends out three times before this one.

My friends have only tried three times. I came her twice by myself and nearly got killed both times.

That's real comforting.

They turned another corner and then in to a door way. One guard stayed posted out side the door while the others escorted Fox and Jack into the office. Jack recognized the office as General Hammond's office but something was different but he didn't know what. The big chair behind Hammond's desk was turned around to where you couldn't see the person sitting in the chair.

"Sir, we have them in custody. We believe these two to be the leaders." Said the same man who had told them to surrender.

"Thank you Colonel, You and your team may leave now. On second thought leave two men behind incase I need them. Dismissed" All but two men left and then the Chair turned around and Jack saw his worst nightmare.

"Mayborn!" He said threw his teeth.

"Jack. It's good to see you again. I assume you are here because of some crime you made with the NID?"

"What the heck are you talking about Mayborn? You are the one that is in league with the NID, not me." Mayborn stood up and walked around the desk and in front of Fox. "And it's nice to see you too, sweetheart. You were away for awhile and I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back but I guess you can't keep the Fox away from the hunter as long as the hunter has the Fox's kind. Well, you and Jack will be joining them shortly. Jack I assume the rest of your NID team is with you?"

Jack didn't answer but that was the answer that Mayborn was looking for. Fox wanted to tear Mayborn apart for capturing her father and friends but she held her ground. She sensed that Mayborn wanted to see her angry and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. "You know Mayborn; this really isn't your style." Jack said.

"Oh believe me Colonel," Fox said threw her teeth, "It is his style."

Mayborn just smiled his evil little smile and then nodded to the two remaining guards, who then escorted Jack and Fox to the holding cells.

Fox, we can make a run for it. There are only two guards.

No Colonel we can't. Mayborn and his people will be expecting it. Just sit back and relax. I've been in worse scraps than this one. I've been taught by the best and have gotten out of the worse possible situation.

Jack, Fox and their escorts turned a corner and saw the holding cell rooms. There were four rooms. In the first room Jack and Fox saw Daniel, Shadowcat, Havok and Polaris. In the second room, were Storm, Sam and Nightcrawler. In the third room were Phoenix, Cyclops, Teal'c and Colossus and in the last room was one man, who Jack assumed to be wolverine. Jack had recognized every other mutant from the pictures Fox and Cyclops had showed him and his team.

One of the guards opened the door to the fourth room and motioned for Fox and Jack to go in and they did and the guard slammed the door. "Hey, could we get some coffee or something down here?" Jack asked the guard as he and his friend walked away. Jack watched them from the window in the door and wondered why Mayborn had left the cells unguarded and then he saw a Flight 609er and knew that they were being watched.

Wolverine sat on the bed when Jack and Fox came into the room; Fox went over to him and gave him a big hug. "Are you all right?" Fox asked him. "Kid, I'm stuck in a prison cell. What do you think? I was beginning to wonder when you would come down here and see me. I've been down here for three months and it seemed that you didn't care."

Wolverine had a smile on his face as he spoke and Fox did as well. Jack felt uncomfortable standing where he stood and listening in on their conversation but he didn't have much choice. Jack looked around the room and saw a bunk bed, a desk and a chair and that was it. Jack walked over and sat in the chair.

Then Fox turned around stood up and said, "Dad, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He and his team were traveling threw something called the Stargate when they ended up on our world. They decided to help us get you and the others out if we help them find a way home. Jack this is Wolverine." Jack stood up to shack Wolverine's hand and then sat back down.

"You got a plan to get us out of here?" Fox asked Wolverine.

"No. If I had one, we would have been out of here months ago. That blasted Mayborn made it where every time we try and escape we are shocked several times. You talkin' with the others?" Wolverine asked when he saw Fox starring off into space.

"No, I was trying but the blasted chains are neutralizing my power." "Mayborn must have up dated. Jeanie can still us her powers. So how much trouble did you give him?"

"Let's just say I made a point to try and kill Mayborn." Fox said.

"I think you should have." Jack said joining into the conversation. "What do you mean?" Fox said now looking at Jack trying to understand his meaning threw his face but was getting no where.

"Where I come from we also have a Mayborn but he's not as bad as this guy is at least I don't think. Anyway, the point is that your people, mutants if you will, don't have to live in fear of the giant robots and such. Just get ride of Mayborn."

"The government recognizes General Mayborn as a Patriot. You have to remember, Colonel, that the government along with half of America hate and fear mutants." Fox said. "There is no way we could have gotten ride of him the way we want to or even by killing him and getting away with it. If we kill him it will send bad publicity all threw America if not the world. We would be treated as if we killed the President himself."

"Fair enough but we still have to get out of here." Jack said, "Is Phoenix a telepath?"

"Yes." Wolverine replied.

"Could she link everyone together is she can us her powers?"

"Yes," Fox said, closing her eyes for a moment and then reopening them. "We are now linked courtesy of Phoenix."

Sir, do you have a plan to get us out of here? Carter thought the question.

No, I was hoping one of you did because Wolverine, Fox and I can't think of anything. Jack said scratching his head.

Cyclops, you have any ideas? Fox asked.

Not at the moment, Fox. I'll let you know when I do.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

99 bottles of bear on the wall. 99 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around. 98 bottles of bear on the wall. Jack thought and sang so everyone could here him, except for Fox because she had fallen asleep on the bed and Wolverine sat at the end by her feet. Jack walked back and forth in the cell room. 98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall.

THREE HOURS LATER

5 bottles of beer on the wall. 5 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around. 4 bottles of beer on the wall. Jack said. He had messed up several times around 80 and so he started over. Everyone was glad he was almost threw.

Sir, aren't we suppose to be coming up with a way to escape? Sam asked.

I am. Sing or in this case thinking the lyrics helps me think. Jack replied.

I don't see how that's possible. Daniel said.

What isn't possible? Jack asked.

The fact that your thinking while singing, or thinking the Lyrics to 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

Well, I'm doing it.

No your not.

Yes, I am.

No, your not.

Yes, I am.

No....

ENOUGH!!!!! Fox yelled.

I thought you were asleep. Jack asked.

I was but I decided to get up and I don't like waking up to you and Dr. Jackson arguing like two five year olds.

"If I didn't have these blasted adimantium metal 'gloves' blocking my claws," Wolverine said in a low growl, "I would have killed that singing Canary out of his misery two hours ago."

"Wolverine, you're a genius!" Jack said, "Fox, do you still have your knife?"

"Yeah. Why?" Fox said as she took it out of her holster and handed it to Jack.

"We can use this to escape. First we have to get these chains off. Fox, stand up so I can see." Fox stood up and Jack proceeded to pick the lock,. Then, when he turned the knife in the lock, Fox was shocked several times. She let out a scream that a deaf man could hear. She fell to her knees and Wolverine came over to her. Jack stopped and put the knife in front of Fox on the floor.

"T, you okay?" Wolverine asked as he helped his daughter up and sat her on the bed. Jack placed the knife next to Fox on the bed.

"Yeah, fine. Just give me a minute to recover."

"Jack, I like your idea." Wolverine, said picking up the knife and handing it to Jack. "Try and bust me out."

"You know you'll get shocked just like Fox did."

"Yeah I have a healing factor." Jack sighed and put the knife into the lock and sure enough when he turned the knife the first time, Wolverine was shocked. Jack wanted to stop but Wolverine told him to go on. Finally after five minutes of trying to bust Wolverine, Jack finally succeeded. The chains fell to the ground, metal gloves and all and the first think that Wolverine did was unsheathed his claws and broke Fox out and then Jack.

"All right how are, we going to get the others out? There's a Flight 609er still out there." Jack asked and Fox replied by going over to the small window on the door. She saw the Flight 609er and shot it down with one blast of her lasers. She then telekinetically unlocked the door and then turned back to Jack and Wolverine with a big smile.

"She's good." Jack said.

"You have no idea." Wolverine said in reply.

"All right, enough sitting around scratching our heads," Fox said, "Lets get the others out and get you home Colonel."

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Good bye

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

While Jack, Fox, and Wolverine were getting everyone else out of their chains and such, four more Flight 609ers showed up. This had everyone cornered in the cells. Jack was with Sam, Storm and Nightcrawler. Fox was with Daniel, Shadowcat, Havock and Polaris and Wolverine was with Cyclops, Teal'c , Phoenix and Colossus.

We can handle them, Colonel, don't worry about that. I'll patch everyone threw a link so that we can tell them the plan. Fox did just that and with in 30 seconds Jack was talking to his team and X-men.

Okay, kids, Here's the deal. We have four Flight 609ers outside our doors. Anyone out of the X-men volunteer to take those things down?

I will, Colonel. Said Havok

So will we Jean and Cyclops said together.

I will as well. Said Polaris.

Sorry, Polaris, Jack said gently and firmly, From what I hear about you, SG-1 may need your help.

Phoenix, Cyclops, and Havok Stayed behind to fight the Flight 609ers to give SG-1 and the other X-men enough time to get to where they needed to go.

"Sir, this looks like the SGC." Sam said.

"No Duh Carter." Jack replied to her stupid comment

"I'm saying, sir, that since this looks like the SGC then maybe there is a chance that there will be a Stargate here as well."

"All right, let's head to the dialing room." Jack said.

SG-1, Wolverine, Polaris, Storm, Fox, Colossus and Nightcrawler headed up to the dialing room and on the way they came across many guards but the X-men took care of them so that SG-1 could continue on. When they got to the dialing room, SG-1 and the remaining X-men found that two officers had to put in a clearance code in order to dial out. Sam and Jack both put a code in but the computer refused it.

"Sir, that's the only code I know and it didn't work. How are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked looking at the Colonel.

"Polaris, you can control metal right?" Jack asked out of breath from running.

"Yes sir. I sure can."

"All right, we are going to geo down into the gate room down there and I want you to manually dial earth. Daniel will tell you what to do from there. My guess is that there are going to be guards out side the gate room waiting for us. So Colossus, Wolverine, Storm and Nightcrawler I want you to post yourselves out side the gate room and if anyone tries to stop us, do what you have to, to stop them."

A few moments later, the wormhole was activated and it was time to say good bye to the X-men. "Colonel," Fox said approaching him very slowly. "You are a very good leader and I hope that one day you will accidentally come into our world again."

"Thank you, Fox. You aren't such a bad leader yourself. You might be a bit annoying and pushy at times but you're an okay person." Fox and Jack got lost in each other's eyes of a moment and in that moment Jack and Fox said their goodbyes in a small passionate kiss. All the other X-men had left and were helping keep guard. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c waited for Jack on the ramp. Sam felt like she was going to cry. She knew she had feelings for Jack and he had feelings for her but they couldn't act on those feelings and she hated it! She wanted to tell the world about her love for Jack but military regulations forbid anything of the sort. Finally, Jack and Fox said goodbye and Jack walked up the ramp and said, "Wow!" As he walked threw the gate and he was soon followed by the rest of his team.

"Colonel, where the hell have you been?" Hammond asked as he welcomed SG-1 back to earth. "You have been gone for over three days. I was about to pronounce you missing in action." Hammond then saw Jack's wound and said, "Jack get to the infirmary immediately and have Dr. Frasier take a look at that."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said as he left the gate room.

Hammond saw that Carter was about to cry and so he asked, "Major are you all right?"

"Yes, sir. We've just had one heck of an adventure. I'm tired from all the excitement."

"Well, go to the infirmary, have Frasier give you a check up and we have a debriefing in one hour."

"Yes Sir." Sam Said as she left for the infirmary.

**Like I said this is the last chapter and if anyone has any ideas for a sequal, feel fre to tell me. If not just tell me what you think**


End file.
